The present invention relates generally to panelization systems and, more particularly, to systems employing prefabricated frames and deck pans for constructing floors, roofs, or platforms of buildings or other structures.
Some concerns in building construction and design are minimizing costs, maintaining a safe working environment, and maximizing architectural flexibility and creativity. Striking a balance among these often-competing concerns is the challenge faced in developing panelization systems. The present invention incorporates unique construction methods that assure uniform quality, increased safety, reduced labor and material costs, and permit architectural flexibility.
Assuring worker safety is a paramount concern during the construction phase of any building, particularly high-rise structures. Typically, the installation of prefabricated floor or roof modules, as opposed to traditional piece by piece assembly, promotes job-site safety. Assembling components at ground level assures that less labor will be required at elevated levels. Additionally, once modules are in place, workers of all trades are provided an immediate platform on which they can perform their tasks.
Accordingly, there exists an opportunity for a panelization system that provides convenient, flexible components that are easily preassembled and installed.